In general, a scratch program is an educational programming language which is developed a media lap of MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). The scratch program provides a variety of instruction (or command) blocks which enable students using computers to control (move, activate, sound and so on) a sprite (an object being moved in a program screen of the scratch according to instructions (or commands). In other words, the scratch may be a simple script programming language. As such, each instruction (or command) included in the scratch may be embodied (or implemented) in a block shape. Therefore, a flow chart can be easily realized (or coded) by combining (or connecting) the instruction (or command) blocks.
In detail, the scratch program defines the object, which is controlled through the programming, as the sprite. Also, the scratch program includes activation instruction (or command) blocks for activating the sprite and control instruction (or command) blocks for controlling the sprite. The instruction (or command) blocks can be connected (or combined) in accordance with a single flow chart and so a programming work can be proceeded or completed. Such a programming work can allow a program controlling the sprite be created or produced.
(Referring to Patent Reference 1)
However, the above-mentioned scratch program is being provided (or distributed) only in a software shape which must be operated through the computer. Due to this, many younger children not skilled at the use of the computer hardly have the coding education using the scratch.
Therefore, it is necessary for a new technology which can create implement each instruction (or command) block of the existing scratch in a hardware shape not the software shape. In other words, it is necessary for a new technology which can create a program controlling a sprite by performing the connection of physical instruction (or command) blocks in the same way as the existing scratch program without using the computer.